


Tilting On The Axis (Falling Towards The Sky)

by Asomewolf



Category: Gravity Rush (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A magical pet, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crossover, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gen, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Izuku gets a pet, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Multi, Mystery, Not a quirk, Probably going to add more tags as I realize I need them, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Tags Are Hard, but he does get powers, but it counts - Freeform, well there's only one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asomewolf/pseuds/Asomewolf
Summary: “Interesting... this child is from another universe. How did they come to us?”When Izuku had a weird dream, he was ready to brush it off as unimportant.  Oh, how wrong he was. Meeting a friend connected to his strange dream, Izuku's life flips on his head as he gains a power that lets him explore worlds, achieve his dreams, and discover secrets held from him by the most important person in his life - All while quirkless.





	Tilting On The Axis (Falling Towards The Sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The three figures all look towards Izuku. The one on Izuku’s left raises their hands and starts humming. A bright light emerges from in front of Izuku, forcing him to close his eyes. After a few seconds, the bright light is gone, and Izuku slips into darkness."
> 
> Izuku meets a friend.

_“Interesting... this child is from another universe. How did they come to us?”_

_“Haha, well, they’re quite a cutie”_

_“They are slumbering in their reality. It won’t be long until they wake up.”_

_“Now that they are here, what should we do?”_

Izuku blinks open his eyes. His vision is blurry, but he can make out the silhouette of three people in front of him with a white background.

_“Ah... they’ve opened their eyes.”_

_“You shouldn’t talk as if they aren’t here, Bit.”_

_“I do not sense any hostility from them, mostly sadness.”_

_“Well, we should probably let them speak. Hey kid, how are you feeling?”_

Izuku tries to understand the words being spoken. He recognizes some Japanese in their speech, but it’s broken. Wrong. He tries asking them a question, hoping they’ll understand.

“Where am I? Who are you... three? Are there more of you? What do you want...?”

They don’t answer immediately. He waits patiently for an answer.

_“It appears there is a slight language barrier. Communication may be difficult.”_

_“I could understand some of what they said. Hey kid, can you understand us?”_

_“... I never expected this to be a problem as a creator. At least we can partially understand them.”_

Izuku blinks again. He can only make out bits and pieces of what they’re saying and is left more confused than before. He tries asking another question.

“Why am I here?”

The tallest person, the one in the middle, answers him.

“We... no idea.... came here... you... any idea?”

Izuku spends some time trying to understand what they said. _“We have no idea how you came here. Do you have any idea?”_ is what he assumes they said. He shakes his head slowly.

_“Oh, look at his arms. Are those burn marks in the shape of handprints?”_

_“That looks like it hurt! Poor kid. How do you think he got them?”_

_“He comes from another universe. Judging by the handprint, the burn was probably caused by someone else using a power connected to their hand.”_

_“Strange... he has remnants of the blood from the people of Hekseville. That shouldn’t be possible.”_

_“We might be able to give him a guardian. I feel bad for the kid.”_

_“Why should we help someone from another universe? Creating guardians is no light task.”_

_“He may always return. He may be able to help us in the future.”_

_“Bit, listen to Cyanea. If he managed to come to us, it’s possible he could come back. Let’s give him a guardian.”_

_“If you insist. I hope this won’t be a lost cause.”_

_“Even if we never see him again, as creators, it’s our job to protect.”_

_“It’s our job to create, not protect.”_

_“You know what I mean.”_

_“Well, let’s get this over with. We don’t have much time left.”_

The three figures all look towards Izuku. The one on Izuku’s left raises their hands and starts humming. A bright light emerges from in front of Izuku, forcing him to close his eyes. After a few seconds, the bright light is gone, and Izuku slips into darkness.

-=+=-

Izuku blearily opens his eyes. Once he realizes he’s in his room he stares at his ceiling, pondering. His dream was… confusing, to put it lightly. His blurry vision prevented him from seeing much about the people there, but two of them looked like children. The one in the middle was the tallest and seemed to have gray hair and a pink coat. To his left (their right), was a short black kid that had a… big white hat(?), and to his right (their left) was a taller kid wearing a black dress with red spots and had blue drill pigtails that were floating. _Such an odd bunch…. What were they talking about?_

The sound of purring interrupted Izuku’s thoughts. As he looked for the source of the sound, he found a creature sitting on his chest. They appear to be a dragon, with wings about the size of their body, a round face with a short snout, and feathers that traveled from the top of their head to the start of the neck, and a clump of feathers were located on the tip of their tail. Despite the fact that there was a _dragon_ sitting on his chest, the weirdest thing was their colors… or the lack of them. He thought he was looking at the night sky without light pollution. Hints of purple, green, blue, pink, and many many stars were littered throughout them. Strangely enough, he couldn’t see their eyes. Once Izuku finished processing that there was a _dragon,_ sitting on his _chest,_ _purring at him,_ Izuku did the only logical thing to do in his situation.

He screamed at such a high pitch that it could probably rival the girls in an anime, and jumped out of his bed, flailing his arms around miserably.

Falling face first onto the ground ( _Ow, that hurt_ ), Izuku started crawling to the corner of his room to put distance between himself and the tiny dragon. Breathing heavily, Izuku took some time to study the dragon’s behavior. The dragon huffed, plopped their behind on his bed, and looked to their left. 

_Did… did the dragon just pout? Is the dragon pouting? Why is it not attacking me?_

After a minute of silence, Izuku stood up and slowly approached the dragon. Once he reached his bedside, he started to bring up his right hand. Hesitating slightly, Izuku started to pet the dragon’s head. Cooing, the dragon leaned into his touch. Even though he couldn’t see their eyes, he had a feeling that they were closed.

Izuku smiled. _I just made friends with a dragon! I can’t wait to tell Mom and Kacchan!_ Izuku’s smile faltered. _Kacchan wouldn’t believe me unless I brought the dragon to school… but I can’t do that! What do I do? Will Mom make me throw them out?_

It was this moment, as he was worrying about his Mom, that she decided to barge into his room. _Speak of the devil and they shall appear_. 

“Izuku! Are you okay? I heard you fall, what happened? Did someone attack you?” His mother turned to look at the dragon on his bed “Did someone break…. In…” She stopped and had a confused look on her face. “Izuku… what is that?”

Izuku’s mind was racing a mile a minute trying to come up with an explanation. But, every time he thought he had an explanation, his brain backfired on him and stopped working. A moment of silence passed by without either one speaking. 

After what seems to be an hour has passed by, but in reality, it had only been a minute, Izuku anxiously speaks up. “Mom… I… I woke up, and they were just… the dragon…? Creature…?” Izuku felt that his nerves were finally starting to catch up to him. Izuku looks down to his hands and starts playing with his fingers. “They were sitting on my chest. I fell onto the ground and backed away, but when they didn’t do anything… I tried petting them… and they seem friendly. Can I keep them, Mom? Please?” Taking a small breath, he looks up at her with puppy eyes.

Izuku could tell that his mom’s desire to protect him and her desire to make him happy were clashing. Clasping his hands together and slightly tilting his head to his left, Izuku continues to stare at Inko with puppy eyes. After a few more seconds, his mom takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She smiles at Izuku.

“Okay Izuku… since this is your tenth birthday you can keep the….” Inko glances towards the creature, “the dragon. Later, we’ll go to a pet store so that you can pick out a bed, toys, food, and maybe a collar and leash for them.” Izuku could feel a smile creeping onto his face. “BUT!” His smile starts to fade. “You need to understand that taking care of a pet, especially an animal that has been regarded as fantasy, is a big responsibility. We don’t know how to take care of them or how other people will react. We don’t know if they can breathe fire like dragons in mythology, or if they can actually fly, anything. Izuku-” Inko took a deep breath to calm down. “I trust you, but if this turns out to be more trouble than we can handle, they leave. Okay?”

His mom closes her eyes and cups her head with her hands. Once Izuku finishes processing her words a smile starts creeping onto his face. In his peripheral vision, Izuku could see the dragon start jumping around on his bed.

“Mom…. I promise to be careful. I’ll figure out what they need as fast as possible so that I can give them the best life they could possibly have and keep them safe. Please trust me.” Izuku looks back at the little dragon and starts petting their head again. He smiles softly. Their feathers were quite soft to the touch, as soft as a chinchilla. Despite only knowing the dragon for a few minutes, Izuku loves them already.

-=+=-

Izuku and Inko were silently eating Izuku’s favorite breakfast with the dragon staring intently at Izuku’s food. Izuku turns to look at the dragon and the dragon stares back at him. After a few moments of silence, Izuku takes a bite-sized portion of his breakfast and sets it next to the dragon’s front paws. The dragon quickly scoops up the food in their mouth, jumps up to turn around, and flies out of the kitchen. Looking at their retreating back made Izuku feel slightly offended that they left, but happy that they were being friendly for now.

Once the two finished eating breakfast, Izuku picked up the plates and stood up to place them in the sink. As he was walking away, his mom spoke up.

“Izuku… have you thought of what to name the little dragon?”

Izuku halted. _Damnit_ , he thought bitterly, _I completely forgot what to name them. I’ve just been calling them “the dragon” until now._ Of course, being the smart person he is, Izuku didn’t tell her that, and instead went with a much more sophisticated answer.

“What’s a name?”

_No! No! Dumb! Stupid! Izuku, you are_ not _supposed to be this dumb!_

His mother’s laughter broke Izuku’s chain of thoughts. Once she calmed down, she smiles at Izuku. “You don’t need to rush to think of a name. After all, this is a very important decision. Once you get home from school we can go out shopping for them, okay?” Inko started waving Izuku to the kitchen door. “Go ahead and get ready for school.”

Izuku heads up to his room and starts getting dressed for school. While he was getting prepared, his mind kept wandering back to the topic of the dragon’s name. _Think, Izuku, think… what would you name a dragon that waltzed into your life like it was always there? I can’t name it like I’d name a cat or dog, this is a DRAGON… Wait. What time is it?_ Looking at the clock, he realized he had ten minutes until class started. _SHI- SHOOT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAVE TEN MINUTES AGO!_ Channeling his inner sonic, Izuku closes his backpack, throws it onto his back and blasts to the front door. Skidding to a stop, Izuku took some time to catch his breath. After yelling his goodbye to his mom, Izuku left their apartment, locked the door, and started walking to school.

Once Izuku left the apartment complex he pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. He chuckles as he thinks, _Mom used to tease me and say that my quirk was pulling notebooks out of nowhere._ Izuku’s smile starts to fade. _Ahh… shouldn’t think about how I’m quirkless on my birthday. I should focus on naming my dragon for now._ Pulling out a pen from the same pocket as his notebook, Izuku flips to the back of the notebook. _Ideas…. Ideas…._

Izuku lightly bites his cheek and taps his pen on the notebook as he tries to think of what to name his dragon. The sound and feeling of something rustling in his backpack made him stop. Slowly, he takes off his backpack and puts it on the sidewalk. Looking around to make sure no one’s looking at him, he opens it up. Inside, curled up, is his dragon.

Izuku felt exasperated. “You…. what… how did you get in here? Why?” The dragon huffs and lays their head on their front paws. _How could they have gotten in here? Wait…_ Izuku recalls closing his backpack before putting it on. _Oh… I didn’t realize they were there because I was in a rush._ After checking the time on his phone, Izuku grimaces. _I don’t have enough time to bring them home…._ Taking a deep breath, Izuku closes the backpack leaving it open slightly for the dragon to breathe, and starts walking back to school, mumbling.

“Okay… Okay… If I hide them in my backpack, then no one should see them, right? I mean, no one looks in my backpacks anyways, and I didn’t even notice them until now, and that’s just because I could feel them moving- No one would notice them shuffling around a little, right? They haven’t made any sounds ever since we left the house, and they seem to be at least a little bit smart, so they’re probably smart enough to not make any sounds, right? Kacchan might notice if I stick around too long, so I should try getting home as soon as possible, just in case. Maybe go up to the rooftop for lunch? No, there are some people that like going to the roof to eat lunch, so somewhere else… Maybe I could sneak off-campus? But that’d be breaking the rules! But where else could I go?....”

He was startled out of his mumbling once he walked into the front doors of his elementary school. _Oww… that hurt_. Rubbing his forehead, Izuku walks into the building and heads for his classroom. Rushing to his seat the moment he got inside, Izuku hurries to take out his notebooks and pencils. As he was setting them on his desk, the bell rang, and his teacher walks in. Izuku tries his best to calm his nerves as the teacher takes attendance.

-=+=-

Lunchtime arrives much faster than usual in Izuku’s opinion. Gathering his supplies as soon as the bell rung, Izuku hurries out of the classroom before stalling to a stop. _I don’t know where I’m gonna go…._ After some inner turmoil, Izuku decides to go to the rooftop. _Kacchan won’t find me there since I never go to the rooftop for lunch…._

After making sure no one was following him Izuku power walks to the roof. After securing a spot near the door, he sits down on the floor and leans against the wall. He opens up his backpack to take out his bento box, pocket notebook, pen, and after checking if anyone else was on the rooftop, he takes out his dragon. 

Setting down his dragon on his lap, Izuku starts eating his lunch. Occasionally slipping bits and pieces of his food to his dragon, Izuku ponders about their name. _Names… Names… Names… Maybe I could base it off of their looks?_ Izuku looks back to his dragon, remembering the space-like appearance of them. _Hmm…_

Opening up his notebook to the back again, he writes down the first few names he thinks of. “Galaxy…. Star…. Supernova… Nova? Hmm… Oh! Nebula!” Izuku pumps his fist into the air, smiling. “SQUAK!” He looks down in surprise at hearing his dragon scream and sees that they fell over in surprise when he pumped his fist in victory. Smiling awkwardly, Izuku starts petting them to apologize. “Sorry, sorry… I just think I might’ve gotten your name!” His dragon perks up at that. _Huh, can they understand what I say, or just that I’m excited?_

Twisting his notebook around so that his dragon can see it, he taps on the name ‘Nebula’. “Okay, so, the names I’ve been writing down so far are all space themed, like Galaxy and such. But the last name, Nebula, is my favorite one! It’s more unique than the other two and sounds much more like a name that you’d give to an actual pet, maybe even a person! I think I’ll try branching off of it, though, to be a little bit more unique, since, well, you’re a dragon and dragons are very unique. Just your coloring alone would make you unique, but you’re a dragon! Dragons are just from mythology! Legends! Fairy tales and fantasy, but here you are, an actual dragon that’s my friend!” His dragon tilts their head and starts purring. Once Izuku realizes he was mumbling again, a sheepish smile creeps onto his face. “Sorry… I tend to ramble a lot.” He goes back to writing.

_Hmm…. Nebula, nebula, nebula…._ He puts down his pen and starts to write. “Hmm… Nebula… Enigma? That doesn’t sound like nebula…. Hmm... Oh! Nevi works! And Nucago! Oh, oh, Nushi works as well!” Izuku suddenly stopped. “Nushi! Yes! That’ll be your name! Nushi!” Izuku turns back to his dragon, newly named Nushi, and smiles as bright as the sun. “Like your new name, Nushi?”

Strangely enough, Nushi looks… conflicted about his name. _Does he not like it?_ Slowly, his smile starts to disappear. Nushi seems to notice this and presses their body up to Izuku’s like a cat, chirping and purring. Izuku starts petting them. “So… You’re fine with Nushi?” A few seconds after he asked the question, Nushi looks back at him and chirps happily. After half a day of worrying, he finally gave his new friend a name - Nushi.

-=+=-

After school was over Izuku inconspicuously rushes over to the closest back door of the building so he could leave. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Izuku slips through the door and silently closes it behind him. Turning to his right to leave campus, Izuku caught sight of the one person he wanted to avoid - Bakugou Katsuki.

_Calm down… Calm down… Maybe he hasn’t seen you yet…_ Katsuki turns to look at him. _Nope, definitely saw me…_ Izuku took a step back as Katsuki sneered and started speaking. 

“Deku… Why were you almost late to class? Where were you during lunch?” Silence. All Izuku can hear is the distant chatter of students, the chirps of birds, and the beat of his own heart. Taking a deep breath, Izuku steels himself, looks to the ground, and opens his mouth.

“Kacchan… Kacchan, I-”

The birds stopped chirping. In the corner of his eye, Izuku could see tiny bugs scattering away. _I remember reading about how animals can tell when something bad is going to happen before it happens. Huh._

Even though Izuku blocked his eyes with his arms, he could still see the bright light from the explosion through his closed eyes. His back screamed in pain as he was knocked backwards. As soon as Izuku’s ears stopped ringing, he slowly sits up and puts away his backpack, trying to check if Nushi wasn’t hurt without tipping off Katsuki.

Looking back to Katsuki, Izuku could see the smoke from the palm of his right hand drifting off into the sky. Checking over himself to see if he had any injuries, Izuku slowly got up, pressing his hand against the school wall to support his weight. Looking back to Katsuki, Izuku tries to even his breathing and calm down. A few brave birds start chirping again while the rest fly away.

The sound of rustling from behind Izuku snatches his attention. Looking back, he sees Nushi - _Wait, why are they crawling out of my backpack_ \- as they stumble out onto the cold, dusty ground. Nushi gets up and shakes themselves clean, before turning to look at Katsuki, then to Izuku. Trotting over to a nearby crate and jumping onto it, Nushi looks back at them.

Everything goes silent again as Nushi’s eyes start glowing. Their eyes were a white that faded into red around the edges. _Why… why are their eyes glowing? What’s happening?_ Izuku jumps back as Nushi sharply turns their head to look into Izuku’s eyes. _I feel… really weird for some reason._

Katsuki’s gasp causes Izuku to turn around…. Only to realize that his feet were no longer on the ground. Trying to look down, Izuku’s whole body starts to move with him, and he was floating upside down. Panic starts taking over Izuku’s body as all he can do is flail his arms and legs around, trying to bring himself back onto land. Suddenly the sound of roaring wind hit his ears and the feeling of falling was all he could register before he falls onto the ground.

“Oof… That hurts…” Wincing as he got up, Izuku had a feeling that something was _very_ wrong. One glance in front of him confirmed his feeling. He was looking at the asphalt that made up the walkway behind the school. Sharply turning his head to his left and right, Izuku came to the sudden revelation that he was standing on the side of his school and not falling down.

“What the heck…. What the heck…. What is happening?” Izuku starts pacing around on the wall trying to figure out what was happening. Barely holding back a scream when he feels something jump on his shoulder, Izuku turns back to see Nushi looking at him, no longer with glowing eyes. Izuku can almost hear the cogs turning in his head as the puzzle pieces start falling together. Swallowing, Izuku opens his mouth to ask Nushi the question that’s burning his mind to ashes.

The sound of a fuse being set off made Izuku remember that Katsuki was here. _Ah… This won’t be fun to explain…_ Turning around to look at Katsuki, Izuku sees that he was getting ready to set off another explosion. The burning rage on his face frightens Izuku more than any other time Katsuki has used him as target practice. In the split second before Katsuki’s explosion would set off, Izuku changes gravity itself and starts flying away. Glancing back behind him, Izuku stares at the sight of Nushi guiding his flying backpack as they rush to catch up to him. Oops.

-=+=-

Today was supposed to be a normal day for Bakugou Katsuki. Wake up at 6 in the morning, almost explode his alarm clock, scream as he brushed his teeth to destroy the germs, cook breakfast by setting it on fire and then eating it in a record-breaking 2 minutes completed his usual morning routine. 

Shrugging on his backpack, Katsuki begins his trek to school. Watching as people moved out of his way, he opens up the school doors and starts walking to his classroom. Upon entering, Katsuki immediately feels as if something is wrong. Turning his head to gaze the room, his head turns sharply towards Deku’s seat. _Deku isn’t here. He’s always here before me, sitting in his desk with his head down._ Another glance across the room reveals that Deku isn’t in the room at all. 

_Where the fuck is he? He never misses school on his birthday, and if he was bedridden, the goddamn old hag would’ve been going on and on and onnnn about how “precious little Izuchan” was sick on the most important day of the year._ Keeping a suspicious eye out, Katsuki feels his sneer deepen as he stomps to his desk. Throwing his backpack onto the ground and collapsing into the chair, Katsuki throws his legs up and takes out his phone to catch up on any hero news he missed yesterday.

Jerking his head up whenever someone walks into the room, Katsuki patiently waits for Izuku to arrive. _The bastard better not be dead._ Turning back to the doors as he hears someone enter a minute before the bell, Katsuki’s slightly startled to see Deku stumbling into the room. _He almost didn’t arrive to class on time. What the fuck?_

Keeping his eye on Deku as they rush to their desk and hastily pull out their notebooks and pencils, all Katsuki can do is wonder.

_Once lunch comes I’ll get all the answers to my questions. Don’t think you can avoid me forever, Deku._

-=+=-

During lunchtime, Katsuki was supposed to go to the tree outside where Deku sits to eat lunch, and demand explanations as to where he was. Katsuki was _not_ supposed to go to the tree with the two extras following him, only to see that Deku was _not_ at the tree.

_What the fuck? First, he arrives late, then the bastard avoids me at lunch? Deku, you are DEAD the moment I find you. I WILL find you._

Stalking back inside, with the two damn extras still following, Katsuki creeps to the cafeteria. Surveying the massive room, Katsuki can’t pick out any green hair. Double checking the room, Katsuki _still_ can’t find the bastard. _Deku, where the fuck are you?!_ Ignoring the questions of his extras as he shoves past them to stalk the hallways, Katsuki’s mind can only come to one conclusion - Deku’s hiding in the bathrooms. Intently checking every boy's restrooms, Katsuki’s ruthless search ends up heeding no results. Getting more irritated by the second, Katsuki storms back to the tree Deku eats lunch at, sits down, leans against the tree, pulls out his lunch and his gameboy, then starts playing Pokémon Red and eating as the two extras start talking about random nonsense. Smirking when he beats Blue’s ass into oblivion, Katsuki temporarily forgets why he was so irritated in the first place.

-=+=-

Katsuki’s hawk-like stare never leaves Deku’s back. Silently following Deku as he tries to leave the school, Katsuki takes a shortcut to the exit he believes Deku will use. Leaning against the wall, Katsuki waits for Deku as his mind reviews the day so far.

_I woke up, got ready for school, went to school, Deku was late, I aced the class like usual, Deku didn’t show up at all during lunch, then I aced class again, as usual, then he takes a different exit to leave school once classes are over. What the fuck is happening?_

Katsuki watches Deku open the back door in his peripheral vision. Waiting until he closes the door, Katsuki turns his head to stare down at Deku. Feeling himself get more irritated by the second, Katsuki finally confronts Deku about his weird behaviors.

“Deku… Why were you almost late to class? Where were you during lunch?” The silence that follows the question grates onto Katsuki’s nerves. Staring down at Deku harder, Katsuki watches as he mentally scrambles for an answer.

“Kacchan…” That goddamn nickname. Every time Deku said that cutesy nickname, Katsuki’s blood starts to boil. That fucking nickname reminded Katsuki of the days before he got his quirk, when he and Deku were still friends. Before it was revealed that Deku was quirkless. Weak. People would look at him weirdly as he referred to his childhood friend as a wooden puppet, a useless, boring person, but they didn’t know. Deku, despite how smart he seemed, never seemed to realize that he’d die the moment he stepped into the Hero’s world. Katsuki could feel the anger building up in him every time he thought about how Deku would claim he would become a hero despite being quirkless without even trying to build up his body. Knowing how to subdue quirks didn’t mean anything if you didn’t have the power to subdue them. It was up to Katsuki to make sure Deku wouldn’t die by trying to be a hero.

“Kacchan, I-” Before Katsuki even knows what he‘s doing, he brings up his right hand and sets off an explosion using his quirk. Watching with wide eyes as Deku gets blown back and falls onto the ground. While Deku painstakingly takes off his backpack - _Why is he treating his backpack like it’s the second coming of Christ?_ \- and notices how he checks inside it before turning back to him. Forcing his face to appear normal, Katsuki watches Deku get up while leaning against the wall. 

The sound of rustling behind Deku snatches Katsuki’s attention as his head jerks towards the sound. Out of all the things to walk outside of _Deku’s_ goddamn backpack, a **_DRAGON_ ** should _NOT_ have been what he saw, but reality says otherwise. All Katsuki can do is stare, dumbly, as the tiny dragon that looked like it was painted with the galaxies hops on over to a crate, jumps onto it, then turns back to them. Katsuki assumed he made eye contact - _Why does the dragon not have eyes_ \- with the dragon as their eyes started to glow.

_Fuck, they do have eyes._ Katsuki stares as the dragon’s eyes glowed white with a red gradient on the edges, and could only stare as they jerk their head to Deku. When Deku starts to glow green, all of Katsuki’s attention is forced onto Deku again as he tries to figure out just what the hell was going on.

Deku was starting to float above the ground. The _quirkless_ idiot. Is _floating_ above the ground. _What the actual fuck._ Deku floating wasn’t the most bizarre part of the situation, neither was the dragon, it was what Deku _looked_ like. Deku’s entire body was tainted with a light shade of green, similar to an apple, with his entire cardiac system glowing green, alongside the edges of his body or clothes glowing the same green. Before Katsuki could stop it, a gasp escaped from him.

As Deku tried to turn around, the idiot finally realizes he’s floating and he tries to look down, however, he brings the rest of his body with him. The idiot turns a full 180 degrees and ends upside down with his back towards Katsuki. Katsuki distantly notices the dragon jump when Deku suddenly crashes into the school wall. His mind long gone, he watches with a distant stare as Deku stands up on the side of the wall as if he were on the ground.

After the dragon jumps onto the bastard’s shoulders, Katsuki’s mind finally returns to his body and he prepares an explosion. Right as he’s about to detonate, Deku starts floating again, looks up, then _flies away from him and off in the direction he was looking at_. Katsuki stares as the dragon flies over to Deku’s backpack, stares as the backpack starts floating, and stares as the dragon and backpack fly after Deku.

Dumbstruck, Katsuki walks home, without the two extras for once in his life. _Deku has a lot of explaining to do once I get to him. Fucker forgot that I know where he lives. You can’t avoid me forever, Deku._

Katsuki’s day was supposed to be normal. While Katsuki recognized that the day was incredibly strange, he never could’ve realized that it would change his life alongside his old childhood friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this fic has been jumping around in my head so much, to the point that I decided to just. Make it. 
> 
> There's a lot of stuff that's unexplained- Like, "Who are the three people from Izuku's dream?" Well, if you played Gravity Rush, you'd know who they are, and would probably be able to tell who was speaking during the dialogue.
> 
> Gravity Rush is a great game series that I heavily recommend for anyone that has a PS4, since you can get the remastered and the second game in the series. Usually, watching a lets play is fine with games you can't get, but this is one of those games that you n e e d to play. Watching someone fly and flying are two different things. Even if you can't play, the soundtrack for both games are really good, and I'd also recommend giving it a listen. 
> 
> Even if this doesn't get popular or whatever, I'll always keep on updating, and will eventually drop in a few drawings! I love this too much. It's unhealthy. 
> 
> Gonna stop rambling now. Cya in the next word vomit.


End file.
